Welcome home, Kurama!
by kenshinlover13
Summary: Kurama comes home to his mate. This is their reunion after a week long mission. WARNING: Lemon. PWP


**I don't own Kurama, nor do I make any money off of this story. It is purely for entertainment purposes. This goes o****ut to my friends Cheyenne and Heather. Thank you for the inspiration. Hope everyone enjoys!**

* * *

I was in the shower, lost in thought, when the door to the bathroom opens, though I didn't hear it. Unknown to me, someone is stripping just on the other side of the curtain. As the curtain opens, I turn to see who it is, a little worried as to why someone would be joining me in the shower.

Before I can turn, I hear a familiar, if husky, voice whisper "It's only me, love." Long, deep red hair flows over my shoulders as he leans over me to reach the shampoo.

I whisper back, "I was beginning to worry, Kurama. You all have been gone for almost a week. How did the mission go?"

As he replies "I don't want to talk about the mission at the moment. I only wish to" - this part he purrs out - "_pleasure_ my mate," I feel his long, soft fingers running through my hair. I lean back against him and give a shiver of anticipation. He always is creative when he gets this horny. After he rinses the shampoo and conditioner from my hair, he allows me to turn and look at him. The first thing I notice is how his eyes are smoldering, clouded over with intense lust and love. I pick up the body soap, pouring some on a washcloth to use on him.

As I rub the washcloth over his broad, strong shoulders, I whisper "As do I, my fox." He picks up the women's soap, scented with cherry blossoms - as that is his favorite scent on me - and pours it into his own hands, forgoing the washcloth to lather my body up with his bare hands. I begin to run the washcloth down his sleek, toned arms, simply appreciating the delicious body in front of me, before moving to wash his chest, paying special attention to his pecs and nipples, because previous experience tells me that is one of the best ways to get him horny. He shivers slightly, the lust in his gaze getting stronger. In return, he skips over my breasts, to start on my stomach, having finished with my shoulders and arms.

As he rubs his hands along my fluttering middle, he leans in close to my ear and whispers "One day, my kits will grow here, before being introduced to the world," hot breath hitting my inner ear, making me shake with pleasure. In return for that little stunt, I kneel down in front of him, making him think I am going to suck his thick, long cock, before running the cloth over his legs, starting at his feet. He can't stifle a begging groan, trying to guide my head to where he wants to feel the warm, wet, hard insides of my mouth. I dodge his hands, continuing my pleasant torture of the body of my Adonis. Just as I start washing the insides of his thighs, he grabs my shoulders, pulling me in close for a heart-melting french kiss, both of our tongues battling for domination. I eventually allow him to win, as he pulls my body close to his, the warm water of the shower slicking both our bodies and fueling his needy erection. After a couple of minutes, I pull back for air as his mouth trails down my neck, tongue leaving a scorching path behind it. He reaches my shoulder and bites down and sucks the skin there, before pulling back just enough to lick the forming hickey in apology. He slowly trails his way down my body, to my breasts. As he takes the right one in his mouth, paying special attention to the hardening nipple, he fondles the other with one hand and his free hand is wrapped around my waist, to keep me from melting into a pile of goo at the sensation shooting through my entire body.

After a few minutes of this treatment, his hand and mouth trade places, suckling and nipping my left breast as its twin received. However, this time he has my back pressed against the wall of the shower, leaving his other hand free to wander between my legs. This causes me to nearly collapse, so he pulls away to look up at me and whisper "Are you alright? You seem as though you are about to collapse."

All I can do is moan and try to pull him back to his previous activities. He gives a filthy chuckle that shoots straight to my core before he gives in, changing one thing. He throws my legs over his shoulders, pressing me against the wall as he licks and sucks my clit before frenching me in the most intimate place a person could. He feels my inner walls pulsing around his tongue and decides that this reunion is better finished in the bedroom. He pulls away, putting my feet back on the ground, much to my voiced dismay. Before I can collapse from the onslaught of such pleasure, he wraps my legs around his waist, allowing me to feel his dripping cock pressing against my vagina. I wrap my arms around his neck as he carries me into our shared bedroom and lays me, still dripping wet - in more ways than one, - onto the deep black comforter of the king sized bed. He then climbs on top of me, starting his exploration of my body by nipping at my ankle, causing me to give a slight yelp.

I send him a half-hearted glare, which he returns with a very dirty smile, one that promises great pleasure in mere minutes. He then begins to lick and nip up the inside of my leg, pausing behind my knee and slowing down as he gets closer to my tight, dripping heat. Just as I think he is going to shove his tongue back into me, he scoots back down on the bed, starting over at my other ankle. This time, when he reaches the juncture of my legs, he gives a quick kiss and nip before blowing lightly, causing me to moan his name. Noticing how close I am, and realizing he can't hold himself in check much longer, either, he positions himself, slowly, finally thrusting his engorged manhood into me. Both of us give loud, uncontrolled moans at the new, yet familiar sensations.

I then get a wicked idea and flip both of us, so I am on top, with him still thrust deep inside me. As I start bouncing, he can't seem to take his eyes off of me, looking between my eyes, my bouncing breasts and the point where the two of us become one, watching his dick slide in and out of me. I start speeding up the pace, not sure how much longer I can hold out. Having the same thoughts, Kurama flips me onto my back, pounding in and out of me, both of us moaning profanities at the coiling sensations of a building orgasm. Just as I think I can't hold out another second, both of us come at the same moment, screaming each other's names. After we both ride out the last waves of our orgasms, he gently pulls his softening penis out of me, content to curl up with me to sleep for the night.

The last thing I hear before sleep claims me is "I will love you now and forever. Good night, my beautiful vixen."


End file.
